Avatar (L
Plot The murder of a suburban housewife is discovered after a picture of her bloody corpse is posted on a popular Web site. Det. Nina Cassady's computer savvy proves an asset as she and Green investigate the case. Summary The police are notified after photos of a deceased woman end up on a social networking website called B-Friends.com. After Cassady & Green talk to the owner of B-Friendz, Jason Rundberg, they learn that the name of the user who posted the photos is REWind99, whose profile picture only shows a shadowed face with a large scar across his face. The woman is later identified as Caroline Preston, a wife and mother of a teenage daughter. Douglas, Caroline's husband says that he doesn't know who would hurt his wife. The daughter, Molly says that she has a B-Friends account, but didn't notice anything suspicious on the website. Douglas tells the detectives that Caroline had cheated on him before which leads them to a former lover, Bill Walker, who says that he hasn't seen Caroline in months. The investigation leads the detectives to a lingerie shop where they learn REWind99's real identity: a paranoid schizophrenic named Richard Elam. As they search Elam's house, they discover photos from Molly's B-Friends page. When they head to the Prestons' apartment, the house is in disarray & Molly is missing After talking with Elam's mother, the detectives track down Elam at a motel, who bolts with Molly when he sees the police. Elam is arrested, screaming that he saved Molly. Cassady comforts Molly, who claims that she was raped by Elam. After Elam's arraignment, his attorney provides information to Rubirosa, showing that Elam was coerced by Molly into killing Caroline. Elam says that Molly would write on her B-Friends page how her mother beat her & that she would call her mother a whore. He also says that Molly offered sex with the person that killed Caroline. Rubirosa shows McCoy the older version of Molly's webpage which features pleas for someone to kill her mother and that she would provide sexual favors just like Elam said. When Branch asks if there's any evidence that Molly ever met Elam, there isn't any, but he was listed as a friend on the older version of Molly's B-Friends page which indicates that at some point, she chose to "friend" him on her page. When Rubirosa talks to Molly, Molly says that she fought with her mom, but she changed her webpage after the fight blew over. She also denies Elam's claims that they met in person, saying that she just wanted somebody to talk. When the police talk to Molly's friend, Clarissa Barnes, she says that the Prestons had their issues. When asked if Molly had a boyfriend, Clarissa says that Molly didn't have one. She directs them to a cafe where Molly used the computers there and the detectives discover IM conversations she had. Green and Cassady arrest Molly at her school. Molly's attorney, Ms. Stuart wants a year's probation for Molly, but McCoy wants a Murder Two charge & 15 years in prison, stating that Molly's webpage proves a criminal intent for soliciting Caroline's murder. Molly insists that she didn't do anything wrong & she didn't want her mother to get hurt. She also reveals that she kissed Elam on the cheek to let him down easy. Douglas blames the B-Friends website for not having safeguards to block people like Elam, but McCoy points out that the website has them, but Molly didn't use them. Outside the courthouse, Rubirosa is convinced that Molly knew what she was doing, but McCoy says that a jury might sympathize with her. In court, Clarissa testifies that she warned Molly that somebody could hurt her mother because of what Molly put on her B-Friends page, but Molly told her, "I hope that they do. Then the bitch will finally get what she deserves." During Stuart's cross-examination, she brings up the time when Molly & Clarissa had a falling out over a boy and they used their B-Friends pages to spread rumors about each other. Stuart points out that no reasonable person would believe what people put on their B-Friends pages. When Stuart brings Jason Rundberg onto the stand, she accuses him of being responsible for Caroline Preston's death because he received four complaints about Molly's B-Friends page, but he didn't do anything about it. When Rubirosa and McCoy investigate the complaints, they learn that Stuart only introduced three of the four e-mails into evidence. They are able to track down the fourth e-mail from a university football player named Gregg Robinson, who is reluctant to talk. When McCoy demands the original e-mail from Rundberg, Rundberg denies that the e-mail was edited, but it doesn't please McCoy & Rubirosa, who threatens charges of obstruction & pornography against him. Rundberg ends up giving in & gives them the full, original e-mail. In court, Gregg Robinson testifies he IM'd Molly after seeing her blog post of offering her body to anyone who would kill her mother. He had sex with Molly, but when Gregg refused to kill Caroline, Molly freaked out, threatening to cry rape, but Gregg threatened to tell the police about her webpage if she did. He contacted B-Friends to tell them about Molly's page. McCoy and Rubirosa offer Molly a deal of 10 years in prison, but she refuses to take the deal, despite her father's pleas. In the end, Molly is convicted of second-degree murder. Cast Main cast * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Ed Green * Milena Govich as Detective Nina Cassady * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Alana De La Garza as A.D.A. Connie Rubirosa * Fred Dalton Thompson as D.A. Arthur Branch Recurring cast * Leslie Hendrix as Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers * John Cariani as Julian Beck Guest cast * Robert Stanton as Douglas Preston * Brianna Steinhilber as Molly Preston * Devin Ratray as Richard Elam * Michael Bakkensen as Jason Rundberg * Elizabeth Canavan as Lily Walker * Gregory Dann as Sergeant Tom Webb * Jay Wilkison as Gregg Robinson * Julia Frisoli as Caroline Preston * Patrick Carroll as Carl Barlow * Olivia Mandell as Clarissa Barnes * Diane Ciesla as Victoria Elam * James DiSalvatore as Judge Gareth Morgan * Harriett D. Foy as Judge Arlene Jones * Tom Zemon as Bill Walker * Kevin Collins as Walt Gaines * David Marantz as Principal Kenworthy * Johnny Sparks as Rich * Dave Bowden as Uniform * Brandon Slagle as Drummer * Jason Denuszek as Galin * Callie Thorne as Molly's Attorney * Brandon Bales as Isaac * Lauren M. Martin as Sarah * Matthew Schecter as Thomas * Erika Rolfsrud as Carla * Trevin Lica as Glen * Eric Storjohann as Clerk * William Davenport as Foreperson * Joseph DeBona as Juror #2 * Samuel Ray Gates as Trooper * Sarah Mindlin as Shopgirl * Joey Chanlin as Construction Worker (uncredited) References *B-Frendz *Canada *China *Finland *Guam *Seattle, Washington Quotes Background information and notes Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes